Dulce Compañía
by Nayuri-Love-Nekos
Summary: Era navidad...Una época esperada por todos, en la que se compartía alegría, se reunía la familia,… Se suponía que era feliz para todos. Se suponía. Para Aoi, las navidades son solitarias...pero Shindou, lo cambiaría.AoxShin, rara, gomenne es un pedido ; ;


_**Buenoooo hola... Si, aquí vuelvo yo a la carga con una pareja extraña... Pero adorable. Sí, yo soy una fan incondicional del AoixTenma *¬* pero, una amiga me lo pidió, y no pude resistirme... Feliz año nuevo a todos/as, espero que seáis MUY MUYYYY felices. :)**_

_**Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5, pero la historia es mía, y sobre todo al idea.**_

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

><p><em>Dulce compañía<em>

Era navidad…Si, la navidad de Inazuma town. Una época esperada por todos, en la que se compartía alegría, se reunía la familia, se intercambiaban regalos,… Las calles estaban decoradas al más puro estilo navideño, lucecitas colgadas de los edificios, una fina capa de nieve cubriendo ligeramente las calles, gente comprando los regalos y la comida para los día importantes…

Se suponía que era feliz para todos. Se suponía. Una chica de pelo azul oscuro, corto y unos ojos azul cielo, de trece años, se hacía una bola en su sofá. Maldecía a todo el mundo, a todo. Tenía envidia de las personas que lo estaban pasando tan bien, con sus respectivas familias…Padres… Lloraba abrazando sus piernas, desahogando su odio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Pasaría las navidades sola…

FLASH BACK

-Aoi-chan, lo siento, pero mamá y yo nos tenemos que ir de viaje de negocios…-el señor Sorano no pudo terminar. Se le partió el corazón al ver la expresión de su única hija, la cual no pudo soportar las lágrimas que contenía.

-P-pero me prometisteis que esta vez pasaríais todas las fiestas conmigo… ¡Estoy harta de promesas que no cumplís!-Aoi comenzó a gritar, llorando a lágrima viva.

La señora Sorano no pudo soportar ver a su hija sufriendo así, corrió y la abrazó. El padre hizo lo mismo, su hija siempre había soportado el estar sola en casa, y una vez más le había fallado… Pero no podían faltar, o si no, no podría seguir manteniendo a Aoi y pagar la estadía de su abuela en el hospital, la cual estaba muriéndose.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al parecer, no fue suficiente para Aoi pasar la Nochebuena con sus padres, lo cierto es, que hacía muchos años que no pasaba todas las fiestas con ellos… Y la mayoría de las veces, ni si quiera un día festivo. Le llenaban de regalos intentando llenar ese vacío, pero no era lo mismo.

Decidió dejar de llorar, y soportarlo otro año más… Pensó en ir a ver a Tenma y a Shinsuke para que la acompañaran a comprar la comida para año nuevo. Negó para si misma con la cabeza, seguro que ese par querría ir a jugar a fútbol… Aunque, allí vería a Akane y a Midori, así que se vistió con unas medías negras, una camiseta negra de manga larga, un jersey-vestido hasta la mitad del muslo combinando gris, blanco y azul, con unos botines grises, una americana negra, una bufanda azul y un gorrito azul a juego con un pompón muy gracioso.

Salió de casa, no sin antes mirarse al espejo. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar, pero con el frío se le iría. Mientras se dirigía a casa de Tenma, le mandó un mensaje de móvil diciéndole que iría a buscarle, y luego otro a Shinsuke para decirle que iría a buscarle con Tenma para ir al entrenamiento especial, el último del año.

No tardó en llegar al hostal de Aki. Pasó y llamó a la puerta, abrió Aki recibiéndole con una sonrisa y luego Tenma asomó por detrás sonriente. Si es que se notaba que eran familia… Aoi se despidió de Aki, al igual que Tenma, y fueron a buscar a Shinsuke. El chiquitín ya les estaba esperando fuera, por lo que no se pararon y se apresuraron en llegar a la cancha de fútbol.

Al llegar, la mayoría ya estaba allí. Las gerentes iban de calle, mientras que los jugadores iban con su uniforme de siempre. Aoi se sentó en el banquillo, y se frotó sus manos. Se le habían olvidado los guantes… Bueno, no pasaba nada. Observó con sus ojos azules como el cielo, como los chicos entrenaban tan frescos, ¿no tendrían frío…?

Aoi intentó no mirarle, si se quedaba mirándole todo el tiempo, sería demasiado obvia, y sus amigas se darían cuenta… Pero lo hizo, pasaba la mirada rápidamente, disimulando, pero no podía evitar verle de vez en cuando… Al capitán, a Takuto Shindou. Se sonrojó al cruzar mirada con él, fue un cruce efímero, pero suficiente para ella.

Shindou estaba en las mismas. A él le gustaba Aoi, no iba a ser orgulloso y omitir ese hecho, aunque intentaba quitársela de la cabeza por todos los medios. La vio sonrojarse, estaba tan mona, tan… Mierda, otra vez en su cabeza… Suspiró y siguió entrenando con el equipo.

El entrenamiento terminó, y todos se pusieron a hablar de la nochevieja en el gimnasio…

-Aoi-chan, ¿vendrás esta noche?-preguntó tan dulce como siempre Akane.

-¿Eh? Yo no me había enterado…-recordó que estaba sola en casa, y puso una cara de soledad que no pasó desapercibida para nadie del equipo, y luego sonrió levemente. Al menos, tendría oportunidad de no estar sola- Si, supongo que iré.

Los chicos se cambiaron y enseguida salieron. Aoi estuvo esperando a Tenma y a Shinsuke, que fueron los más tardones por que se les había olvidado el jabón, y les tuvieron que prestar el resto al terminar.

Tenía frío, mucho frío. Las manos le dolían tanto del frío que parecía que se las estaban quemando. El cielo estaba blanco, muy blanco, eso significaba que iba a nevar de nuevo… Alzó su cara al cielo, poniendo una mirada triste. Ojala sus padres se quedaran con ella…

-¿Aoi?-la apelada se sobresaltó, y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un sorprendido Shindou. El chico no había podido evitar preocuparse por la mirada triste de la chica y decidió hablar con ella.

-Ah, hola Shindou-sempai-saludó Aoi sonriente y algo roja por el frío. Frotó sus manos intentando calentarlas instintivamente, y Shindou se miró las manos, cubiertas de unos guantes negros. Se los quitó, y sorprendiendo a Aoi, le cogió una mano y le puso uno, e hizo lo mismo con la otra.- ¿S-shindou-sempai?

-Tómalos, no los necesito, ya veo que tú sí-sonrió mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que Aoi se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza. Iba hermosa hoy, esas tonalidades… Le pegaban mucho, ella era hermosa para todo.

-Muchas gracias Shindou-sempai…-sonrió tímidamente.

-Oye… ¿Porqué estás tan triste?-se atrevió a decir Shindou algo nervioso- Todos lo hemos notado… Si necesitas algo…-fue interrumpido por Aoi.

-No pasa nada… Hasta esta noche, Shindou-sempai-Aoi se giró dejando al chico con la frase a medio decir, preocupándolo aún más.

Shindou puso rumbo a su casa, reprochándose lo tonto que era, por haberla dejado escapar en ese momento. En fin, esta noche ya hablaría con ella…

Aoi comenzó a correr, para ir a su casa. Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar. ¿Shindou la había visto así de débil…? No quería eso. Entró en casa corriendo, y se fue directa al baño. Cuando se comenzó a desvestir, vio los guantes, y se le quitaron las ganas de llorar. Era tan buena persona… Tan…Tan… Pero no podía explicarle algo tan egoísta, que era la razón de su tristeza…

Se metió a la ducha, y quince minutos después salió más relajada. Miró el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde… Tenía tiempo de sobra para ir, así que se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, y se fue a su habitación, abrió el armario, y comenzó el dilema… ¿Qué podía llevar para fin de año? Se probó varios conjuntos, hasta que uno le agradó. Consistía en unos vaqueros oscuros, con un jersey gris, unas botas negras, unos guantes rojos y una bufanda roja, una chupa negra, y otro gorro con gris y rojo. Contenta con la elección, se puso la ropa interior y una bata de andar por casa por encima.

Después de un rato en el baño, fue directa a su habitación de nuevo, y se vistió. Al mirarse al espejo, notó que algo le fallaba… ¡Ah, si! Sin prisa, se acercó a su cómoda, abrió el primer cajón y sacó un pasador rojo, que le regaló Aki en Nochebuena. Cogió su paraguas, una bolsa con los guantes de Shindou y salió de casa.

El cielo estaba oscuro, en ésta época del año, oscurecía antes y, obviamente, hacía más frío. Eran las ocho y media de la tarde, cuando Aoi llamó por segunda vez en el día a la puerta de la casa de Tenma. Éste salió corriendo y arrastró a Aoi hasta la casa de Shinsuke. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Se preguntaba Aoi. Después de recoger al niño Pikachu, fueron casi corriendo al gimnasio. Cuando entraron, vieron todo maravillados.

El gimnasio estaba decorado al más puro estilo navideño, y de fiesta claro está. En un rincón había varias camas, las de los chicos, y las de las chicas un poco apartadas, pero no mucho. Cerca, había una mesa con todo tipo de comida, y por todo el gimnasio, altavoces.

Los tres estaban maravillados, tanto que se habían quedado de piedra, hasta que les llamaron. Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, riendo, charlando, bromeando… Aoi estaba más concentrada en el entregarle a Shindou sus guantes. Abrazó la bolsa, y algo sonrojada, se dirigió donde él, que conversaba con Kirino algo fastidiado. Parecía que el pelirrosa le estaba chinchando con algo, que hacía que el capitán del Inazuma Eleven se sonrojara y se pusiera furioso con él.

-Esto…Feli-felices fiestas Shindou-sempai, Kirino-sempai- dijo algo tímida, pero sonriente, Aoi a los dos chicos. Kirino le deseó lo mismo, y guiñándole un ojo a Shindou, se alejó de ellos. Aoi suspiró y le tendió la bolsa con los guantes a Shindou- Muchas gracias por los guantes, Shindou-sempai.

-No ha sido nada Aoi-sonrió embobado Shindou, al verla sonrojada, estaba muy mona. Aoi fue arrastrada por Midori en ese momento, la necesitaba para tomarse una foto juntas.

-¡Venga Aoi! Di… ¡Queso!- las dos chicas dijeron queso mientras Akane sacaba una foto, y sonreía por el buen resultado.

Poco a poco, se acercaba el momento clave de la noche, el fin de año. Todos miraban en dirección a la pantalla del gimnasio, en la cual se podía ver un gran reloj, muy bonito. Tres…Dos…Uno… Las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, y cada cual a comer sus uvas. Algunos se atragantaron, otros acabaron sin problemas, y los demás no pudieron ni terminar.

Todo eran risas, acababan de entrar en un nuevo año. Aoi reía sonrojada de la emoción, junto con Tenma, los dos se abrazaron y se desearon feliz año. No se gustaban entre sí, pero eran como hermanos, y los mejores amigos. Shindou vio con un deje de celos la escena, y aprovechó aquel revuelo de felicitaciones para escabullirse. Salió fuera y respiró el aire frío y fresco de la noche. De un momento a otro, corrió viento, haciendo que el capitán tuviera un escalofrío y al instante estornudara.

Aoi fue a felicitar a Shindou, cuando vio que no estaba por ninguna parte… ¿Habría ido al baño? Negó para sí misma. Antes le había visto ir al baño, así que seguramente estaría fuera. Desapareció sin que nadie lo notase, a veces podía ser toda una Ninja…Rió para sí misma.

Salió sin abrigo ni nada, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma al sentir el frío de la calle. Divisó al chico justo al lado de ella, parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia… De repente, Shindou estornudó de nuevo, haciendo que Aoi soltara una leve risita, y se sentara a su lado, sorprendiendo al castaño.

La peli azul le tendió un pañuelo. Dudoso, aceptó el pañuelo y se pasó por la nariz. Se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo, se lo lavaría. Aoi miró a Shindou a los ojos, pero luego le miró a la nariz, divertida, le puso un dedo en la punta y dijo:

-Shindou-sempai, pareces Rudolf…- Aoi le miró divertida, recibiendo una mirada de revancha por parte del capitán. La cogió de la mano y se la llevó de allí hacia el césped, donde se puso a hacerle cosquillas. Una vez terminó, se tumbó junto a la chica que aún reía y jadeaba del esfuerzo de reír.

Se sonrojaron.

Parecían una parejita feliz. Sonrieron a la vez y se miraron. Aoi quiso decir algo, pero se quedó embobada con la mirada de Shindou. Poco a poco, los dos se iban acercando, Shindou la miró tímido, como pidiendo permiso, y Aoi acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos. No era como ellos habían pensado, la verdad, besaban mejor de lo que esperaban, y disfrutaron del dulce sabor que se brindaban mutuamente.

Se separaron y no dijeron nada. Shindou buscó la mano de su acompañante, y la enlazó con la suya nuevamente. Era un panorama muy bonito: tumbados en el césped helado, cogidos de las manos, mirando al cielo… Lleno de estrellas, que parecían sonreírles.

Aoi tembló de frío, cosa que notó Shindou, y se acercó un poco más a ella. Aoi giró su cara para mirarle, estaban los dos completamente sonrojados, pero sonrientes. Shindou movió un poco los labios, haciendo que Aoi frunciera el ceño intentando descifrar lo que decía. Shindou al ver que no hallaba lo que le quería decir, se acercó a su oído, u susurró un: "me gustas…".

Shindou le preguntó el por qué de su tristeza, a lo que Aoi respondió con una mirada triste, y le explicó lo sucedido. Shindou abrazó a la chica intentando consolarla, hasta que la escuchó reírse.

-¿Por qué te ríes ahora?-le preguntó pasmado.

-Es que… Ya no estoy sola-dijo mirándole a los ojos dulcemente.

Aoi cerró los ojos de la vergüenza que le daba esa situación, y algo nerviosa respondió lo mismo. Shindou sonrió, y volvió a estornudar. Maldito frío, que quitaba la magia de los momentos más bonitos… Aoi se levantó y le tendió la mano a Shindou para que se levantara. Sería la una de la madrugada, y ya estaban bostezando del sueño… Y si notaban que ninguno estaba, se alarmarían y comenzarían a hacer teorías…

Shindou la cogió y se levantó, pero no la soltó, y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta. Antes de entrar, Shindou tiró de la mano de Aoi, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, provocando una sonrisa por parte de la chica. Se separaron más cómodos, y entraron sigilosamente. La fiesta continuaba, y parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, así que se unieron tranquilos a la fiesta.

Eran las tres de la mañana, ya estaban todos acostados, pero, un chico de pelo rosa no podía dormir, y decidió molestar un poco a su mejor amigo. Él SI se había dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho, bueno, no vio el beso, pero se dio cuenta de que ninguno estaba, y luego les vio cuando volvían. Kirino zarandeó a su mejor amigo, el cual solo abrió un poco los ojos y le preguntó medio dormido qué era lo que quería. Kirino le sugirió ir al baño, Shindou le miró extraño, pero sin decir nada se levantó y siguió a su mejor amigo al baño.

Una vez cerraron la puerta, Kirino sonrió y se acercó con los brazos cruzados a su amigo, que le miraba aún dormido y con la interrogación en la cara. Kirino suspiró, y le zarandeó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, para que su amigo despertara.

-¿Ya estás despierto, bella durmiente?-Shindou le miró medio molesto y asintió- Bien… Pues te quería hacer unas preguntas… ¿Qué habéis hecho tú y Aoi fuera? Los dos solitos…-sonrió pícaramente, al ver el sonrojo de su amigo, que evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-P-pues nada…¿Qué te crees Kirino?-dijo mirándole decidido, pero ante la mirada de "no-soy-tonto" de Kirino, suspiró y le contó lo que había pasado, haciendo que Kirino abriera la boca y se le pusieran los ojos como platos, para luego sonrojarse.

-Tío… Eso si es triunfar…-bromeó.

Shindou no le hizo caso, ya que estaba yéndose de nuevo a la cama, se acostó, y con el pañuelo de Aoi en la mano, se durmió pensando que el Año Nuevo había sido el más especial de su vida… Como muchos dicen:

Año Nuevo…Vida Nueva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jejjee, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, que creo que es la más larga que he hecho nunca o.O 5 hojas y un cachito de otra de word, ME HE SUPRADO =W=<strong>_

_**Les deseo felices fiestas... Y sobre todo, una vida sana y de alegría, en este año nuevo. BESOTES**_

_**Nayu**_


End file.
